Technology that uses an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source of a projector that projects an image onto a screen such as a liquid crystal projector or a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) projector has been receiving attention (see Patent Literature 1).
Because an LED has a long lifetime and offers high reliability, projectors that employ an LED as a light source have the advantages of long lifetime and high reliability.
However, because the brightness of the light of an LED is low for use as a projector, it is not easy to obtain a projected image that has sufficient brightness with a projector employing an LED as a light source. The extent to which a display panel can utilize light from a light source as projection light is limited by the etendue. More specifically, unless the value of the product of a light-emission area of a light source and the angle of radiation is made less than or equal to a value of the product of the area of the plane of incidence of the display panel and the capturing angle that is determined by an f-number of the illumination optical system, the light from the light source can not be effectively utilized as projection light.
Although the light quantity of a light source that employs an LED can be increased by increasing the light-emission area, if the light-emission area increases, the etendue of the light source will also increase. As a light source for a projector, it is desirable in terms of the limitation produced by the etendue to increase the light quantity without increasing the light-emission area. However, it is difficult for a light source that employs an LED to increase the light quantity without increasing the light-emission area.